Amor secreto
by KeyTae
Summary: Si amaras a alguien y este no lo sabría, ¿Qué harías? Si sus sentimientos fueran de otra persona, ¿Seguirías luchando por él? Si tu amor fuese engañado por su pareja, ¿Se lo dirías? ¿Y si no te cree? Esta es mi historia, un pequeño resumen de algo tan difícil y largo de contar. Estos sentimientos quedarán para siempre ocultos en mi corazón. JongYu


Odio el primer día en que la conociste.

Jinki estaba andando tranquilamente por una pequeña calle de Seúl,estaba emocionado porque le habían dicho que iba a entrar en una de las universidades más grandiosas de toda Corea del dirigía hacia el apartamento que compartía con tres amigos: JongHyun,Kibum y Taemin.Él había empezado a trabajar en una cafetería donde ganaba dinero para intentar pagarse la beca para entrar en la universidad y tuvo tanta suerte que le ver como se le cayó algo a la chica que estaba delante agachó a cojer el objeto,que era un papel en que el ponia algo,y se dirigió hacia la chica mientras le se giró y Jinki le entregó el papel recibiendo un agradecimiento de su parte.

Odio cuando llegasteis a hacerse amigos.

Los chicos que compartían el apartamente con Jinki se pusieron muy contentos con el por la aceptación de la de ellos se sentía muy orgulloso del chico,bastante,no solo porque fuese su amigo...sino porque sentía algo muy grande sobre su era el mayor de sus tres compañeros y su mejor así,Jinki no sabía que el chico se sentía atraido por él,nunca se dio cuenta durante todos estos añ los dias y el volvió a ver a aquella chica en la cafetería en la que el le agradeció por haberle entregado aquel papel,y empezaron a conocerse les presentó la chica a sus amigos,aunque a JongHyun no le hizo mucha gracia,solo la había visto una vez y ya le caía ó a llevarla más y más al apartamento,y él empezaba a odiarla más y más.

Odio el día en el que os declarasteis vuestro falso amor del que no tenia futuro.

Un día quedaron en un parque después de que Jinki saliera de su trabajo,ella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos cerca de donde se encontraban los culumpios,toboganes,etc.Él se alegro al verla allí sentada,durante algunos meses empezó a sentir algo por aquella chica,y tenía decidido que un día de estos se confesarí sentó a su lado y comenzó a contarle lo que le había pasado en la cafetería mientras estaba trabajando ella se reía,y el cada vez se enamoraba más de dos se quedaron mirando tímidamente y sin aguantarlo más se confesaron a la a reirse por lo que acababa de pasar y pasaron el día juntos mientras se cojían de la mano y demostraban su amor.

Odio cuando ella comenzó a verte menos y tu te sentias dolorido porque creias que te estaba engañando,aun así yo estaba a tu lado para consolarte.

Kibum y Taemin no parecian muy emocionados cuando Jinki les contó que estaban saliendo,ellos estaban escondiendo algo...ellos sabían que aquella noticia romperia el corazón a su efecto,cuando se enteró JongHyun su corazón fue destruido por aquellas palabras,demostraba una forzada sonrisa y después de eso se encerró en su cuarto durante unas salió sus ojos estaban rojos,aun así Jinki no se no salía del apartamente,casi todo el día estaba encerrado en su habitación y solo algunas,pero pocas,veces para estaba ciego,ciego de pasar algunas semanas,el mayor quedaba menos con su novia,ella casi siempre ponía alguna excusa para no ó a pensar que ella escondía algo,algo que le podía hacer mucho daño,pero se olvidaba de todo cuando salía muy pocas veces con y Kibum se fijaban en eso,ellos sabían que ella estaba con otro hombre,habían visto a ella salir con un chico que no conocían pero pensaban que era un amigo o alguien de su familia hasta que los vieron besándose y metiéndose lo contaron a JongHyun,este se enfadado mucho al escuchar eso,aunque al ver a Jinki tan emocionado y enamorado no se atrevía a contá Jinki empezaba a pensar en que ella le engañaba,cosa que era cierta,JongHyun siempre estaba a su lado para le causaba mucho daño al chico,saber que la novia del chico al que tanto ama le engaña...él pensaba en que se lo podía decir y que el estaría a su lado para que intentara olvidarla...aunque sabía que el no se atrevería a contárselo.

Odio el día cuando llegaste al apartamente hecho polvo,parecías como si te hubiera caido la vida encima,no tenias ganas de seguir viviendo...y todo por culpa de haber visto a tu novia con otro,de haber visto a esa haciendo cosas indevidas con corazón se partió en mil pedazos al verte así,me pasaste tus sentimientos,como te sentías en aquel momento...odio como me hiciste sentir al verte así.

JongHyun se fijó que aunque él no tuviera suerte en el amor,quería que por lo menos lo tuvieran sus ía que había algo entre Kibum y Taemin,y el dejó que se fueran durante unos dias a una casa que el tenía en el campo,aunque estos dos no sabian que era un plan para que estuvieran juntos...ellos no estaban saliendo ni nada por el estilo,pero JongHyun sabía que ellos se amaban en y Taemin no estaban muy seguros de ir por culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando,aunque él los convenció para que se Jinki también intentaba que tuviera suerte,pero un día llegó a casa muy ojos estaban muy colorados,su ropa estaba mojada por culpa de la lluvia y tenía muchas heridas por su en ese momento se quedó sin aliento,pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido para ayudar a su llevó a su cuarto y lo tumbó en la cama mientras curaba sus heridas y preguntaba que había conto todo lo que sucedió,el había encontrado a su novia teniendo relaciones sexuales con otro,el no sabía que al llegar a la casa de su chica se encontraría con esa escena...también contó que el empezó a hacerse daño y que se había caido al suelo unas pocas de se sintió como un estúpido y notó como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos...debería de habérselo contado antes de que pasara esto...se repetía en la cabeza ó como por las mejillas de Jinki comenzaban a caer gotas de agua,y JongHyun tambien notaba como por sus mejillas tambien empezaban a caer no podía verle asi...Jinki repetía que no quería seguir viviendo así,que se tenía que acabar su vida en ese momento pero el otro chico le gritaba que no lo hiciera...y el le hizo caso,aunque el había perdido una de las cosas mas preciadas en su vida,sabia que todavía tenia otra...su amigo.

Odio el día en el que ella volvió a tu vida,tu la perdonaste...y tan solo ella te dijo que fue un error.

Pasaron unos meses desde que rompió con y Taemin volvieron mas unidos que antes y eso alegraba a JongHyun,por lo menos algo le salió bien a todavía sentía algo por la chica pero empezó a olvidarla,ya no hablaba tanto de ella,y solo lloraba dos veces a la semana por la perdida de su culpa de ella,el dejó su trabajo y la universidad...JongHyun no entendía porque hizo eso por esa y JongHyun salieron a dar una vuelta como siempre hacían desde que pasó lo de la se veían muy alegres hasta que alguien llamo a Jinki...era estaba que echaba humo,en sus ojos se podía ver el odio inmenso que tenía hacia aquella no le hizo caso y le dijo a Jinki que le perdonara,que fue solo un gran error.Él no se lo pensó ni dos veces y dijo que sí,él le estaba no se lo creía,después de todo el dolor que le estaba provocando aparece aquí pidiéndole perdón y él le chico menor empezó a gritarle de como podía hacer eso y el mayor solo le miró con el ceño fruncido y se fue con ella a dar una se podía creer que el había vuelto con ella,que todo su dolor había acabado con un "fue un gran error",que su amor hacia ella había vuelto tan rá ía creer que el se daría la vuelta y que volvería para decirle que no volvería a caer en la misma trampa,y que comenzaría a enamorarse de él...pero él esperó y esperó mientras que empezaba a llorar,imaginándose que Jinki volverí encontró al chico en aquel lugar y se lo llevó a casa,estaba peor que unos meses antes,pensaba que si seguía así caería en una ó a dejar de comer y más cuando esa chica le envió por correo electrónico un foto de ella y Jinki juntos,y otra en la que salía ella y el otro chico,su lo enseñó a Jinki,pero este creía que lo había hecho él,porque tenía celos de que él salía con alguien y JongHyun no. Aunque en realidad era totalmente diferente de lo que pensaba JinKi, JongHyun le amaba, y no cambiaría sus sentimientos por nada en el mundo,pero tampoco contaría al mayor porque se comportaba de esa manera, nunca le diría su fiel secreto. JongHyun se sentía como si no fuese correspondido por Onew, aunque él no le había dicho nada de que lo amaba. Lo dejaría como un amor secreto. Un amor oculto del cual tenía que esconderlo de los demás, de él, y lo ocultará através de finjidas acciones, de finjidos sentimientos.

No te dabas cuenta que ella miente,tiene un amante y tu ni te enteras...Odio de la manera en la que te amo.


End file.
